Deception Bucky Barnes & Clara Oswald
by demonarsekickers
Summary: What happens when Clara travels back to the 1940's and meets Bucky? What happens when she runs far away and starts to forget him and her life during her travels with the Doctor? Clara travels with a madman in a blue box to galaxies far away; she's done this for years, until during one of her travels she meets the charming, handsome Bucky Barnes...
1. Mad Man and a Blue Box

It had been months since Clara had seen or even spoke to The Doctor. Months since she'd quit her job as a secondary school English teacher. Months since her heart had been broken by a man who was too honourable to stay behind from war. What war, you ask? World War II. Yes, it's 2015, but anything is possible when you know... Or knew a mad man with a blue box.

At precisely 6:25 am Clara's alarm went off, just like every morning. She got up, padded to the kitchen and fixed herself a bowl of frosted flakes from the only box of cereal she had in the cupboard. Instead of waiting for the kettle to boil when she started to make a cup of tea, her mind wondered to her laptop which was sitting at the side of her dark, brown, leather sofa in the living room; what would she have to do today? Being a slight protagonist in the work front Clara savoured the only time she wasn't working: between 6:25 am and 6:50 am every morning - those twenty five minutes were heaven for her.

She had to physically force her body to move when she looked at the clock - 6:49 am.

She couldn't be late. If she wanted to finish working out the codes to the database of the local bank, she had to be fast. Anyone could track her if she so much as made one error in her typing, which she usually did at the speed of light, her fingers gliding over the keyboard like an animal hunting for food, only Clara wasn't hunting for anything, just a distraction. She logged in to the new laptop that she had bought several months ago after she left her teaching job and located the relevant files that she need to encrypt, starting her work, which would no doubt take the whole day.

By 7:00 pm her hands had almost seized up from the frantic speeds that she had been moving her fingers at, but she had managed to finish the encryption and hack into the banks data base, accessing all the clients information including credit card numbers, names, addresses, bank statements - everything. She could ruin a large number of people's lives with just one click; however she wasn't doing this to ruin innocent people's lives, she was doing it to reward the people. Reward them for the money that the bank had been laundering under the publics noses. To finally try and beat the corrupt society that had been formed when S.H.I.E.L.D mysteriously disappeared. Her mouse hovered over a file that was heavily coded and secured, it took another three hours to overcome the file that would help to lead society back into the light... She was about to transfer money back into the accounts and expose the bank founders for what they were, crooks and criminals, when a small thud resounded from the kitchen. Her hand reached behind the sofa to grab onto the baseball bat that was hid well and she descended into the one place that she didn't want to be right now - her kitchen. Clara spun in circles, analysing the whole kitchen for clues. The grey granite countertops were clear of footprints by the window, the black and white checkered floor tiles were as clean as ever, and the cream walls were spotless. She lowered her weapon when a squeak echoed from behind her back. Spinning around Clara managed to gain a view of a tall male in armour, half his face covered by a mask, long, dark brown hair and a metal... arm? Before she could properly react his hand flew out and punched her, knocking her onto the floor, passed out. Gripping her around the waist, the male exited the same way he entered the small house, through the kitchen window, being careful not to hit Clara on anything else, aside from her earlier run in with his fist.

A/N: Yay! I'm writing a new fanfiction crossover thing after I got the idea for a Bucky x Clara trailer I made for my youtube. I'll try to link the video above if you want to watch it :).


	2. He Was Human

Clara groaned quietly and started to reach for her head when she felt she was restricted. Instantly memories flooded her brain, causing her to stress and worry. Memories filled with horror blurred her mind whilst she attempted to escape the metal. The panic attack overwhelmed her so much that she almost forgot to be quiet. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled short, sharp breaths into her lungs and tried to calm down, so that she could process her situation. She could hardly remember anything from the night before, if only a night had passed...

Scrunching her face up, she tried to concentrate and remember what the hell happened. The last thing she could remember was almost transferring the money to the accounts when a sharp pain and darkness enveloped her body. As Clara attempted to remember more details, a figure stood watching her from behind a pillar diagonally behind her in the dusty, dilapidated warehouse. She reminded him of a child that needed to be protected. He felt a pull towards her, it was one of the reasons he hadn't turned her in to H.Y.D.R.A yet...

"Excuse me," she said loudly, trying get someone's attention, " I'd very much appreciate you taking these handcuffs off. They're quite tight, you know." Clara thought she was talking to herself, sure she was alone, until a shadow descended over her slight figure. Her British accent came to a halt as the masked man came into view. 'I shouldn't be scared!' She thought as she focused on the tall man with shoulder length hair. 'You've faced aliens and monsters from everyone's worst nightmares!' Her inner thoughts came to a halt when she looked into the man's eyes. They looked familiar. The feeling of unease started to slip away until she realised why she feared him more than any monster that existed on Earth and all of it's surrounding planets, past and present... He was human. He was rational. He knew what he was doing. He was like a soldier marching into battle - calculated and focused. She had to form a plan to escape. To go back to her little house and her boring life. To feel the safety of her computer. At this moment the Doctor would come to rescue her, but Clara knew that today was not one of those days; that the Doctor would never save her again and she was alone.

The lights shone dimly throughout the hospital corridors. Steve Rogers was standing in front of the vending machine that stood lonely in the hallway, apart from some uncomfortable plastic chairs that gave the super soldier back pain. He was visiting Fury's body - identifying him - until Agent Romanoff snuck up on him like a predator hunting its prey. Grabbing the collar of her jacket, he pulled her to the nearest room confused and furious at her interruption.

" I know who killed Fury. " Natasha almost shouted causing Steve to let go of her quickly, listening to her intently. "Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists. The ones that do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited over two dozen assassinations in the last 50 years."

"So he's a ghost story." Steve rolled his eyes as Natasha talked about the legend of the Winter Soldier.

"Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot at my tires near Odessa..." Steve interrupted Natasha.

"You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to. Especially not to prove a poi-"

Natasha interrupted his speech with a dark stare, "We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me." She lifted her shirt up to show Steve the scar. Steve stared at the scar briefly until his eyes flickered back up to meet Natasha's.

"Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried. Like you said, he's a ghost story."

"Well, let's find out what the ghost wants." Steve smiled as he said this, wanting to avenge Fury's death and rid the world of another villain. Many victories and failures had finally led them to someone by the name of 'Clara Oswald' - a hacker who Fury had been trying to locate before his demise. The victories and the failures just so happened to be Clara's way of escaping the metal armed man's trap, especially when Steve and Natasha found their only way of knowing Fury's intentions and locating the Winter Soldier had mysteriously disappeared the day they'd thought they'd found her.

A/N: Disclaimer! The part where Natasha and Steve talk about Bucky is from the film, I didn't write that part! Also how are you liking the fic so far? I'm actually enjoying writing it! I'm going to bed now. Night guys! ~ Holly x


	3. They Would Get Both

Clara knew that he hadn't left. Even though the metal armed man wasn't in sight currently, she knew he'd still be in the building, watching her... Guarding her. He was waiting for her to put one foot out of line and try to escape, which she was going to do, just at the right time. Until that time Clara started to observe her surroundings remembering her time with the Doctor and how he spent the time getting to know his environment - its weaknesses and its flaws; after all everything had flaws. Upon her observations Clara found that there happened to be a small window in the centre of the left wall with its lock slightly raised, demonstrating its working ability. She scanned the room trying to find any easier and less obvious escape routes that would help her to reach safety; however she'd have to be Captain Obvious as her eyes located no more suitable ways out. As she formed a plan within her head she realised that the window could be open to trick her, and to lull her into a sense of hopefulness. Still she had to believe that she could save herself and escape. She had to stop overthinking things.

The Winter Soldier had taken it upon himself to watch Clara Oswald. She was different to what he'd expected. Her slim frame, short height and chin-length brunette hair complimented her brown eyes and slightly tanned skin - nothing like the soldier's mental image of a computer hacker, although he didn't really know what a computer hacker usually looked like, or really what a computer was. He'd seen a picture of her, of course, she had a whole drawer dedicated to finding her at the H.Y.D.R.A base with pictures taken by hidden cameras, copies of her birth certificate, CV, newspaper clippings. H.Y.D.R.A really had the 'finding people' (stalking) business down to a T, but she hardly resembled the pictures in real life. He saw her moving her upper body around, attempting to loosen the handcuffs. He also noticed when she saw that the window was unlocked and knew that was her route of choice for her exit. It was obvious really. She must have thought that the soldier hadn't noticed the unlocked window, but the super soldier had not left the window slightly ajar for no reason. What the soldier wasn't betting was that it would be an ideal entrance for the two Avengers who wanted answers from Clara and The Winter Soldier's location. Luckily for Steve and Natasha, they would get both.

Steve had gone over the plan a thousand times in his head. He had found the Winter Soldier. Natasha had tracked him. Computer reports were every where stating sightings of the Winter Soldier... If you knew where to look. The Winter Soldier was no longer a ghost story, he was a reality. They had located him at an abandoned warehouse that was surrounded by lots of dark, cramped alleys in Brooklyn.

'What a rookie.' Steve thought sarcastically as he suited up ready for the rescue mission, 'Why would he hide in the city that I live?' And all at once it clicked. The soldier wanted Steve and Natasha to go to the warehouse, it was simple, really. The Winter Soldier used Clara as bait to lure the two avengers to him. He knew they wanted information and Clara was the only one who could provide it...

As Steve conveyed his ideas to Natasha, he knew that they still had to try and rescue Clara. She was innocent... Well as innocent as a master hacker could be, and she had answers. Fury wouldn't have been communicating with her for no reason, especially with the current situation of S.H.I.E.L.D and its new corruptive image.

"We have to try and save her!" Natasha spoke loudly, pulling Steve out of his inner thoughts. They were both on the same thought path then. Steve nodded his head and went to fetch his shield, ready for a fight if needs be.

A/N: sorry for this part being short, but I've been focusing on my imagines book. I have a few requests to write so I might not update until the weekend. Anyhow I hope you enjoy this part :) ~ Holly x


	4. Red

Three whole days had passed since Clara was abducted by Metal Arm, and she was exhausted; she hadn't slept in the entirety of her time at the warehouse for fear of both missing something and being caught off guard. It would show her weakness. However she knew she couldn't stay awake forever - it was not humanly possible, as strong as Clara thought herself to be. It was due to her lack of sleep that she thought she was hallucinating when a blur of red passed by the filthy, grime stained warehouse window that was her escape. Maybe the hallucination was more of a mirage, invented because of her dehydration. These thoughts went through Clara's head multiple times as she kept her eyes on the window, more awake than she'd been in the few days she had been confined to the dusty floor of the warehouse. There it was again! A flash of red.

'Is it... hair?' She almost whispered to herself. Her voice rough due to not being vocal for many days. The move of her lips alerted the Winter Soldier's attention immediately, making him silently gravitate towards the pillar that Clara was handcuffed to. He strained his ears to hear, but he couldn't hear a sound except for the breath that she expelled when she whispered to herself.

'Maybe I've finally broken her...' He thought to himself, not daring to say it out loud, so that no attention would be drawn to his hiding spot in the shadows of the ginormous room, in which Clara was held captive. Unlucky for him, Clara had done what Steve and Natasha had wanted. Even though The soldier was in the shadows, Steve was able to clearly see his point of origin in the warehouse.

"Behind the seventh pillar to the right." Steve whispered through his headpiece so that Natasha would know the Winter Soldier's position, "You save the girl, I'll deal with the vigilante. Do you copy?"

"Yes I copy, Steve. We've been through the plan seven times in the last twenty minutes!" Natasha hissed back through the headpiece as she was on the other side of the warehouse on the ground floor, near the cracked open window. She could sense that she was being watched not only by Clara, but also by him. The ghost story. The Winter Soldier. Natasha inhaled slowly preparing herself and went straight for the window at the same time she announced her action to Steve. This was to distract the Winter Soldier, so that he wouldn't know where Steve was located in the abandoned building.

Sadly for Steve and Natasha, Bucky could sense that someone or something else was with him and Clara in the building, so before Natasha had time to properly act, Bucky sprinted to Clara's pillar and snapped the metal between the fingers of his metal hand, dragging her to the nearest exit that Steve and Natasha, just happened to miss - the front door to the building. With a firm grip on Clara's arm the super soldier dragged her to the daylight which warmed their skin, sending a warm glow over their faces in the early morning sunrise. A sharp _clang_ resounded around them as a dent appeared in the door that had slammed shut seconds after they ran out. Clara was pretty sure it was the shape of a shield...

"Ow!" Clara said sharply, "You're gripping too tightly." The soldier just ignored her and tightened his grip, tugging her with more force along the cobbled path behind the warehouse. He had a car which he had stolen parked in the back of the alley leading away from the warehouse. Shoving Clara into the front seat he rolled over the bonnet of the car and almost jumped into the drivers seat, automatically locking the doors so that Clara would not be able to escape from the situation.

"Let me out!" Clara yelled, her voice echoing off of the metal in the old car that was now moving along the alleyway. She was yanking the door handle with such force that Clara expected it to snap off in her hand, "What do you even want with me?"

The Winter Soldier remained silent and pulled out onto the main road seeing The Black Widow and Captain America sprinting down the alley trying to catch up with them.

 **P.S. Sorry for any mistakes, I haven't checked it yet as I was rushing to write another chapter for you all !**


End file.
